Magic Squire Rayearth
by NighthawkTM
Summary: When the Magic Knights are brought to Cephiro, three cursed martial artists from Nerima happen to get caught in the journey. Now Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse have to deal with magic, monsters, and a world where the will is the strongest force of all.
1. Chapter 1: Three girls, Three Boys

Magic Squire Rayearth  
A Ranma ½ & Magic Knight Rayearth X-Over.  
By Tomas Megerson.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
Three girls, Three Boys  
  
If one were to look at Tokyo Tower that day, one would see   
a high concentration of local junior high school uniforms. It   
appeared that Tokyo Tower was the prime choice for field trips   
this year. Today was a beautiful day with the sun high in the sky   
and a few puffy clouds to give it accent. Among the crowds of   
students, one might catch a glimpse of three standing by an   
observation telescope. Two of the girls were talking.  
  
"I can't believe that they chose Tokyo tower for our class   
trip Suki. We're not little kids anymore. Couldn't they have   
chosen some where else?"  
  
"I know Yuri. They treat us like children, even now.   
Don't you agree, Hikaru?"  
  
A short red hair girl next to them giggled. "We're so   
high up. Don't you think its so totally cool. Its great that   
they'd bring us to a place like this for our field trip, don't   
you think so?" Suddenly she screamed. "AUUUGH!!"  
  
The other girls turned to her. "What's wrong, Hikaru!?"  
  
Hikaru pointed toward the telescope she had been using.   
"The binoculars ran out." The others performed a perfectly timed   
face fault. Hikaru ignored them as she started to pat herself   
down. "Okay, money, money, money," she continued to search her   
pockets.  
  
A blonde in a green school uniform walked up to her and   
held out some change. "If you please, allow me. I have had such   
a good time watching you enjoy your field trip today. Don't think   
anything of it."  
  
Hikaru watched the girl walk away while her friends spoke   
around her. "That's the uniform of a famous private school."  
  
"You mean the one with all the geniuses?"  
  
A determined look entered Hikaru's eyes. "I'm going to go   
thank her." She took off after the girl, but got know more than a   
few steps when an explosion occurred and a boy with a black pig   
tail jumped through the newly created hole in the floor. Her eyes   
widened slightly as she got a god look at him. His red Chinese   
shirt and black kung-fu pants showed off his muscles without   
looking like they were supposed to. As he backed away from the   
hole in the floor she saw a grace that she would not have believed   
someone so young could hold. Her family had their own style of  
Kendo which was quite powerful, but she felt, no she knew, that   
this young man could beat her entire family at the same time   
without even trying.  
  
"Dammit Ryouga, what'd I do this time!"  
  
Out of the hole a new boy jumped out. This one had a   
yellow and black bandanna wrapped around his head keeping his   
unruly black hair out of his eyes. "Ranma, because of you I've   
seen Hell! Prepare to die! Bakusai Tenketsu!" The ground   
exploded causing sharp, fragments everywhere.  
  
Ranma's hands blurred as he caught every fragment that   
headed his way. "Watch it P-Chan! There are people up here!   
You'll hurt someone!"  
  
"Damn you, Ranma! Don't call me P-Chan!" Ryouga charged   
Ranma and released a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which   
were dodged.  
  
Ranma slid past a forward kick by Ryouga and taunted his   
enemy. "What's the matter Ryouga? Getting slow, are you? How   
about I give You a lesson in speed? KATCHU TENSHIN ARMAGURIKAN!"   
Ranma released a few hundred punches into Ryouga's stomach. The   
force and amount of blows sent Ryouga crashing into the wall in   
the middle of the Tower.   
  
Watching the battle between the boys, Hikaru couldn't   
believe the display of skill they had each shown. It was unlike   
anything that she had seen before. What more, she thought she  
recognized something familiar about the two fighters. It was as   
though she had seen them before, but couldn't place where.  
  
As Ryouga pulled himself from the wall, he pulled a number   
of his bandanas from his head. He twirled them around and   
launched them at Ranma. They were jumped over, but he had   
expected that. Ranma could dodge the blow that had been sent to   
his face, and could only block it. The force was still more than   
he would have liked to take. He rolled as he hit the floor and   
came up to face a glowing Ryouga. Realizing what was happening,   
Ranma cupped his hands in front of himself and began to glow a   
bright golden color.   
  
"SHI SHI HOUKODAN!"  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
The dark green and yellow Ki blasts slammed into each   
other and canceled out. Hikaru's eyes widened at the Ki blasts.   
She had finally placed who the two were. They were Ranma Saotome   
and Ryouga Hibiki. The two of them were famous in all of the   
martial arts circles. It was said that they were the best martial   
artists of their (and her) generation. She had even gotten a   
chance to witness one of their fights a few months before as she   
was shopping in the Nerima district. One of the main thoughts   
that was running through her mind was the hope that she would get   
to meet them.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand was annoyed at what was going on.   
Here he was, trying to get a day to himself away from the craziness   
that was his life, and Ryouga had to show up and start another   
fight. It was getting to be a habit that he didn't like. Now   
Ryouga was becoming so blind to their battles that he was no   
longer paying attention to his surroundings. He never noticed the   
girls Ranma was in front of when he released his Ki blast.   
Sighing in frustration, he turned to see if the girls that he was   
protecting were okay. His eyes widened in shock and he leapt   
towards Ryouga turning in mid air. "Ryouga look out! Its that   
clone of my curse form! Be careful!"   
  
Ryouga chose to ignore Ranma and backhanded him across the   
tower. Ranma rolled with the blow and came up next to a girl with   
long blue hair. He was about to yell at Ryouga when a new voice   
cut through the air. "Saotome! Release my Shampoo!" A large   
number of sharp projectiles were launched from the arm of a robed   
young man. Ranma grabbed the girl he was next to and sprinted   
across the tower to dump her next to a girl with short blonde hair   
in green. "You blind idiot! This ain't Shampoo!"  
  
"It isn't? Ranma, you enemy of all women! First Akane,   
then my Shampoo, and now this girl! Prepare to die!" Mousse   
promptly leapt at Ryouga, who in turned kicked him in the face.  
  
"Mousse, I'm Ryouga, not Ranma! Put your damned glasses   
on!"  
  
Mousse moved a pair of oversized glasses over his eyes and   
looked closely at the figure in front of him. "Oh, its you,   
Hibiki." He turned to Ranma. "Saotome, now you will die and   
Shampoo will belong to me!" Before he could do anything, though,   
a bright flash of light blinded everyone in the tower.  
  
A disembodied female voice came to six of the people in   
the tower. "Please help us, Please save Cephiro, Legendary Magic   
Knights!" The light disappeared, and the six were gone.  
  
****  
As they started to fall out of the sky, two different   
reactions were taking place. The three junior high girls were   
screaming their heads off. The three martial artists, however...  
  
Ranma sent another kick into Ryouga's face followed by an   
Armagurikan to the stomach. Mousse received a kick to the head   
and an elbow in the gut. Ranma was having the time of his life.   
Midair Combat was the Saotome specialty, and neither of his   
opponents had the ability to function like he could. Ranma wasn't   
worried about the fall, the five or six hundred-foot drop was   
easily survivable especially with the water down there. He twisted   
and released the Katchu Tenshin Armagurikan into both his   
opponents. So it came as a surprise when his back impacted   
something hard.  
  
Ranma slowly got up and looked around. "Where the hell   
are we? What the hell happened?"  
  
The one in green answered. "We appear to be on the back   
of a giant flying fish."  
  
Ranma blinked a couple of times before he shrugged.   
"Well, at least it's not a cat." The girl gave him a puzzled   
look.  
  
Ryouga, meanwhile, had grabbed Hikaru by her uniform.   
"Ranma! How dare you do this to me!"   
  
Hikaru was terrified of what was happening. Some how Ryouga had   
mistaken her for Ranma (how she wasn't sure) and was pulling his   
arm back to punch her. After that fight in Tokyo tower she was   
sure that the blow would kill her. That was when Ranma noticed   
what was going on and interfered. He grabbed the arm that was   
about to punch her and hit the other arm with his Armagurikan   
technique. Hikaru's eyes widened as she felt herself drop only   
to have a pair of strong hands grab her arms. Ranma helped her   
back up and looked down at his rival.  
  
"Ryouga, I'm over here."  
  
Ryouga looked up at Ranma, then Hikaru and the Ranma   
again. "What?"  
  
Ranma sighed and shook his head at the Lost Boy's   
confusion. "Never mind, just don't start a fight right now,   
okay. We don't have the room for it here."  
  
***  
Ranma looked around the cliff that they were all standing   
on. The girls had been relatively calm since the fish had landed.   
Mousse and Ryouga were glaring at him with their patented 'Ranma,   
this is all your fault' looks. For his part he stared intently at   
the red hair girl that resembled his cursed form. Now that he had   
a chance to study her, he noticed a number of differences. She   
had red eyes to his blue, her hair was not as well styled as his   
was, and she had much smaller attributes.   
  
The blue hair girl was speaking. "What on earth kind of   
place is this? What just happened to us?"  
  
It was the blonde hair girl who responded. "It appears   
that we are no longer in Tokyo."  
  
"You can tell that just by looking around."  
  
"RANMA!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
Ranma looked at Ryouga with an annoyed expression. "Why   
is this my fault Pig-Boy? I had notin' to do with it! How could   
I have?!"  
  
"Don't call me Pig-Boy!!"  
  
"Make me!" Ranma challenged and dropped into his   
traditional fighting stance. Ryouga drew his umbrella from his   
pack and prepared to charge.  
  
Hikaru dashed between the two before they could resume the   
fight. "Stop it, both of you! Fighting isn't going to help here!   
We need to find a way to get home." Both of the Martial artists   
stopped and looked sheppishly at her. Then the blue hair one   
spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, and I have to practice for an important fencing   
match next week! We've got to get home!" Ranma and Ryouga both   
rolled their eyes at her whining.   
  
Hikaru recovered and sprung up cheerfully. "Okay, its   
introduction time!"  
  
Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse exchanged a look as if to   
question whether she was alright in the head. Blue hair, however   
{Yes! Finally I'll be able to use their names!!!}...  
  
"Introduction time!? Do you really think this is such a   
good time for that!?"  
  
Then blonde spoke up. "I think so. I think that's a   
wonderful idea. It seems that the six of us were the only ones   
to arrive here from Tokyo Tower. We need to stick together and   
help each other find their way in this uncertain territory."  
  
Hikaru got excited yet again. "That's why we should   
introduce ourselves first."  
  
"Fine, I'll go first. My name is Umi Ryuuzaki, Junior   
High, Eighth Grade. "  
  
Then blonde, "I am Fuu Hououji, also Junior High, Eighth   
Grade."  
  
Hikaru was just a bundle of energy that sprung loose.   
"Hikaru Shidou, 14 years old, Eighth Grade!"  
  
The three of them turned to the guys and blinked in   
surprise. While they had been giving names, a three-way brawl had   
started. Ranma was in the air raining blows from above. Ryouga   
was holding firm and returning attacks with equal ferocity.   
Mousse was attacking a tree that he thought Ranma was in. A quick   
kick to his head by Ranma put him down quickly. Hikaru, not able   
to think of another option ran between the combatants to stop   
their fighting. It worked perfectly. "What do you think you're   
doing. We can't be fighting among ourselves. We've got to find a   
way to get home." Tears started to flood her eyes.  
  
Ranma, didn't notice as he gave her a surprised look.   
"Fighting? We weren't fighting. What gave you that idea?"  
  
"But, but, you just kick him, and he punched at you and,   
and," Hikaru stuttered pointing at Mousse and Ryouga.  
  
"Oh, that. We got bored listening to you three trying to   
decided whether we should introduce ourselves or not, and decided   
to spar some. What did you decide on, anyway?"  
  
"Umm.. I'm Hikaru, that's Umi, and that's Fuu. Who are   
you?"  
  
It was Mousse who spoke up first. "I'm Mousse of the   
Joketsuzoku Amazons."  
  
Umi raised an eyebrow at that. "Mousse? Your parents   
named you after a hair care product?"  
  
"It's pronounced Mu Tzu, but it is hard for that to be   
said in your language, so everyone calls me Mousse."  
  
Then Ryouga stepped forward. "I am Ryouga Hibiki."  
  
Hikaru's eyes lit up. "Wow, you're really Ryouga? Your   
so famous! Why this is so cool!" Ryouga blushed slightly and   
gave a small, stuttering laugh as the girl jumped up and down.   
Then she turned to Ranma.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything   
Goes Martial Arts."   
  
Hikaru's joy was bubbling over. "Wow, the two greatest   
martial artist of my generation and I'm getting to talk to them!   
This is so cool! My older brothers are going to be soooo jealous!"   
She started to giggle some more. Ranma and Ryouga shared a look   
as if to say 'We're famous??'.  
  
It was at that point that the flying fish came to land on   
the cliff with them. The Nerima wrecking crew took up fighting   
stances while Umi and Fuu dove into the trees screaming for   
everyone to run. Hikaru, however, walked up to the fish and gave   
it a hug and started petting it. "Oh, don't worry. This guys   
really tame."   
  
Ranma and Ryouga were about to relax when they sensed something in   
the woods. Powering up his Takabisha, Ranma called out, "Come out   
here! We know your there!"  
  
A voice responded to the call. "Creature Return!" The fish   
seemed to warp in shape and then sped into the woods, right into   
the staff of what appeared to be a young boy. "There's no way for   
you to go back."  
  
Ranma looked at him and snorted. "Feh, then I guess you don't   
know Ryouga very well. He can get lost just turning around. We   
stick with him and we'll be home within the day."  
  
Cleff turned to face Ranma and his eyes widened in shock. "Who   
are you! How did you get here! The Magic Knights are supposed   
to be all girls!"  
  
"Well, Ranma's a girl part of the time, so I guess that'll do."   
Ryouga smirked at his rival.  
  
"Shut up, P-Chan! You looking for a fight?"  
  
Mousse looked at the boy for a moment and turned to the other   
two. "You two, this kid reminds me of the Ghoul. Don't take him   
lightly." Ranma and Ryouga stopped bickering and looked at him.   
Then at the kid, and then at Mousse again. When the three turned   
back to the boy they saw a light surrounding the three girls that   
they were with.  
  
Ranma brought is aurora to bare as he looked at the kid. "What   
the hell are you doing with them!"  
  
"Be at ease, I have but given them magic to use. It has chosen   
them, so do not fear. They will not be harmed. You three,   
however, I don't know what to make of. I can sense your power,   
however. Please, protect the Magic Knights. They will not be   
strong enough to win this fight alone."  
  
By this time the magic had been brought into them and they   
approach the boy. Hikaru was so excited. "Mage Cleff, we can use   
magic now? I feel all warm inside."  
  
"That's the magic child. Look deep inside your self and you will   
be able to find it." Hikaru started to close her eyes, but Ranma   
broke her concentration fast.  
  
"Something's coming this way! It's strong, too. We better get   
out of here."  
  
Cleff looked to the sky and nodded. He raised his staff and   
called out "Creature, I Summon Thee!" A griffin like creature   
came from the staff. "Hurry and get on. You must leave this   
place. I will delay them."  
  
"No Cleff, I want to fight too!"  
  
"I agree with Hikaru, lets kick their butts!" Ranma was all   
prepped up for a fight. He never got to finish any of his battle   
with Ryouga and it was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Go, You must save Cephiro! And you, young men, protect them.   
They will need all of the help that they can get!" Ranma decided   
that it was best not to argue. He nodded once to Cleff before he   
took off. The columns of energy that were erupting from the   
forest might have had something to do with it, but he never would   
admit it. Grabbing Hikaru and Ryouga, he bolted for the bird that   
the rest were on. As soon as they were on the bird it took off.   
Cleff called up to them. "If you really want to help me then   
become the Magic Knights as soon as you can! Head to the west,   
you'll find Presea in the Forest of Silence. You'll get weapons   
from her, and Mokona!" As the griffin sped away the sound of   
horse hoofs against the ground caused Cleff to turn. He stood   
calmly as his enemy approached.   
  
"It has been awhile, Master Cleff."  
  
"Joining forces with Zagato, I am disappointed with my pupil,   
Alcyone."   
  
"I am very grateful to you, Master Mage, because you have given me   
such wonderfully perfect magic. Magic such as this; ICICLE   
ASSAULT!" A number of icicles formed around Alcyone and sped   
towards the master mage.  
  
Cleff raised his staff and countered. "BARRIER SHIELD!" A shield   
of pure energy formed in front of the mage blocking the attack with   
ease.  
  
"I'd expect nothing less from the highest ranked magician in   
Cephiro."  
  
"The reason I taught you magic was so that you could stand beside   
the Princess, not so you could become a threat to Cephiro,   
Alcyone."  
  
Alcyone just laughed. "Serious as always, Master Mage Cleff, but   
I do not have time for idle chatter. CREATURE I SUMMON THEE! I   
know I don't have a chance to fight you myself, my mission is   
simply the eradication of those neophyte Magic Knights!" She   
continued to laugh as her horse took to the sky and her Summon   
Wolves were left with Cleff.  
  
Cleff looked at the wolves and raised his staff once again.   
"LIGHTNING BALL COME FORTH!" The electricity slammed into the   
wolves killing them instantly. He turned as he felt a dark   
presence, but it was too late. A blast of energy hit him, and he   
was turned into stone.  
  
****  
Back on the griffin, the six teens had be discussing what   
to do when they caught site of something approaching them from   
behind. Ranma stood up and moved to try and get a better view.   
"What in the world is that?" Ryouga moved to join him, but all he   
could do was shrug.  
  
"ICE SPEAR ATTACK!"  
  
Ranma shot forward knocking the girls down and trying to   
protect them with his own body as Ryouga simply stood there. The   
few icicles that hit him shattered harmlessly against his   
well-trained body. Against someone who had survived the Bakusai   
Tenketsu training, a few icicles were nothing. Alcyone, however,   
didn't notice this as she brought her horse around to the front of   
the griffin. "Pleased to meet you, three little eggs that would   
have hatched into Magic Knights. I know that we just met, so I   
must apologize, but you must die."  
  
Fuu looked up at the other girls. "She called us Magic   
Knights."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga, however, didn't care about any of that.   
Mousse's glasses had been knocked off during the flight so he   
wasn't going to be of any help to them. One thought passed between   
them. They had told Cleff they would protect the girls and this   
woman had just said that she was going to kill them. Both of   
them started to glow with power, but no one took notice of it.  
  
Hikaru had just had enough of She stood up and started to   
gather fire around her. Alcyone gave her a look of surprise.   
"HANNOU NO"  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!!!!!"  
  
Twin blast of Ki raced from either side of her, one bright   
golden, and one dark green. Alcyone barely had one second to look   
at them before they hit. Even as they slammed into her she cast   
her escape spell. Hikaru stopped her spell and turned to look at   
the two boys behind her. "What was that?"  
  
Ranma grinned. "Just a couple of techniques we have. We   
told that kid we'd protect you, and we NEVER break a promise.   
Now, we've got to get to that forest he mentioned."  
  
Umi looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious!   
Even after all we've been through?!"  
  
"It's a martial artists duty to protect the weak."  
  
She smirked as she thought she had him cornered. "Well,   
do you know where this Forest of Silence is, or how to get there?"  
  
"Uh, no." Everyone but Ranma and Hikaru face faulted.   
Hikaru looked just as happy as ever.  
  
"Don't worry, Umi, I'm sure this big bird knows where the   
Forest is, don't you." The bird nodded its head vigorously. "You   
see, we're off then, to the Forest of Silence!"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, what do you think? I think I did a pretty good job of   
getting the Ranma crew in there, don't you. I'll be explaining   
what got them there later on. Next time, Presea, Mokona, girl   
troubles, and Ryouga gets lost!  



	2. Chapter 2: Monsters, Weapons, and Fiancé...

  
Magic Squire Rayearth  
A Ranma ½ & Magic Knight Rayearth X-Over.  
By Tomas Megerson.  
Send C&C to: NighthawkTM@yahoo.com  
You can find my other works at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Don't   
sue me.  
  
Chapter 2  
Monsters, Weapons, and Fiancée  
  
Ranma gazed down at the approaching castle. From the altitude that  
the griffin was coming in at he could tell that it was pretty run down.   
He could also tell that it was fairly large. The giant pond didn't make   
him very comfortable, but he resolved to stay as far away from it as   
possible. Off to his side he could see Ryoga casting the pond a similar   
glance of apprehension. Mousse wasn't showing any signs of worry, mostly   
due to the fact he was facing the wrong way.  
  
The griffin made a smooth landing outside of a giant wall that   
surrounded the inner building. Everyone disembarked from the bird and   
moved around to inspect the area a bit. Ranma, lost in thought, didn't   
notice as Ryoga's famed luck kicked in and he seemed to vanish in mid   
stride. No one else took notice of it either.  
  
Heading towards the wall, Hikaru was the one who asked the all-   
important question. "Is this where we'll find Presea-San?" The griffin   
answered with a few chirps and the nod of its head. Umi and Fuu moved   
over to huddle by Hikaru, while Ranma walked over and grabbed Mousse just   
before he could enter the forest.  
  
Umi looked at the imposing wall. "Is this the right place?"   
  
Hikaru looked back at Ranma only to notice something wrong. The   
griffin was gone, vanished without a trace. The others gave a surprised   
start at how quietly the bird had disappeared. Ranma only did so because   
he thought nothing that large could sneak away from him. Umi started to   
panic while Fuu took the analytical approach. "It appears all we can do   
is go forward."  
  
Hikaru gazed at the wall again. "But there isn't an entrance."  
  
Ranma approached the two and shrugged his shoulders. "That's no   
problem for us. Hey, P-Chan, get over here and use the breaking point."   
When Ranma got no response he turned and swore softly to himself.  
  
Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru looked around and not seeing Ryoga began to   
worry.  
  
"Where is he? Where did Ryoga go?"  
  
Ranma sighed at the problem. "Don't worry, Fuu, Ryoga's got the   
worst sense of direction in the world. He just got lost. He'll probably   
show up again before too long. Come on, let's go."  
  
Umi got an annoyed look on her face. "So would you mind telling   
me how we are supposed to enter?"  
  
Hikaru gave her a smile. "Well, how about we try knocking?"   
  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the wall. "Sounds   
like a good idea to me."  
  
Umi blinked at him like he was crazy. "What!?"  
  
"KATCHU TENSHIN ARMAGURIKAN!" Under the force of Ranma's hundreds   
of punches the entire section of the wall collapsed. Behind it a   
passageway was revealed. Ranma blinked as he looked at his hands. "Wow,   
that's a lot stronger than normal, just like my Mouko Takabisha was   
earlier. I wonder what's going on?"  
  
Hikaru walked up next to him. "Well, lets go on in!" Ranma and   
Mousse, who had found his spare glasses and was actually using them,   
walked confidently through the tunnel with the Magic Knights close behind   
them. Both of the Neriman's were on guard against the thought of any   
attack. None came, however, and as they entered a rather large courtyard,   
the two relaxed slightly.   
  
The group approached a rather large wooden door. With out a   
thought to what was going on, Fuu called out. "Hello, is anyone home!   
We're sorry to be intruding!"  
  
She might have continued had Ranma not covered her mouth with his   
hand. He whispered tersely into her ear. "Be quiet. Who knows what's   
around here. We have to be cautious."  
  
Hikaru ignored his words and pushed against the door. It creaked   
loudly as the door swung open. Ranma and Mousse immediately went on guard   
when they saw something approach from the darkness.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to the Forest of   
Silence from here?"  
  
Ranma sighed as he relaxed. "Hey, P-Chan why'd you run off?"  
  
Ryoga looked at him with his eyes filled with rage and   
recognition. "Don't call me P-Chan! Prepare to die Ranma!"  
  
He never got to move as Hikaru got between them once again.   
"Don't fight, please. We have to save Cephiro. We need you're help!"  
  
Ryoga looked down at the girl who was almost in a state of tears   
and his anger washed away. "Uh, well, uh, sorry, uh, Hikaru. I'll try   
not to do that again."  
  
Ranma looked at him. "Good, so see anything interesting in there,   
P-Chan?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME P-CHAN!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sheesh. Well, anything good in there Ryoga?"  
  
"Not really, I only think I saw one or two halls. Well, shall we   
go in?" He promptly started heading away from the door. Ranma grabbed   
his arm and dragged him the correct way through. Mousse just shrugged   
and followed them while the girls recovered from a simultaneous face-fault   
and hurried to catch up.  
  
After a few minutes of wandering through the halls, the group   
happened into a rather large study. The chair was turned around and   
papers where flying every which way from it. Ranma gave it a look that   
said 'what the hell' while Hikaru stepped slightly forward. "Uh, are you   
Presea-San? We're here because Cleff-San told us to come." The chair   
slowly turned around to reveal...... a strange looking rabbit like   
creature. Ranma almost choked at the sight of the immensely cute thing.   
"Oh, uh, Presea-San..."  
  
IT was then that Ranma's danger sense kicked in. He dove to the   
side just as a large cage dropped around the others. He stood up, once   
more dropping into a fighting stance, which immediately left when he   
watch a beautiful blonde women begin to laugh at her own cleverness.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, You sure fell for it Mokona. You always get away   
with making a mess of my study. Now what would be a fitting punishment   
for you? Shall I pull on your funny ears to see how far I can make them   
stretch? Or perhaps it would be even better if I hung you upside down in   
the front hall?"  
  
Ranma grew a rather large sweat drop at this point, along with the   
others. Unlike them, however, he was in a position to act. "Uh, how   
about you start by letting my friends out?"  
  
The blonde looked over at him and shook her head. "No, no that's   
much to nice. Maybe I should..." She took another look at him, and then   
at her chair, from where the white rabbit who was identified by her as   
Mokona was still throwing papers into the air. She turned back to Ranma   
"I always thought something inhabited this place. Who would have thought   
it was a group of mischievous children."  
  
"HEY, I'M A MAN! NO ONE SAYS THAT RANMA SAOTOME IS ANYTHING LESS   
THAN A MAN AMONG MEN!"  
  
The blonde was taken aback by the sudden outburst of the only one   
outside the cage. She took a good look at him for the first time and had   
to agree with him. Judging from his looks he was most definitely a man,   
or at least close enough for it to count. A slight blush came over her   
face as she took in his good looks. Then the name he used reached her   
mind. "Did you say Saotome? Are you related to a Genma Saotome?"  
  
Ranma became extremely weary at that point. He had seen that   
look in her eyes and heard that question many times before. He was about   
to actually lie about it when Hikaru chose the wrong moment to jump in.   
"Yes, and he's also the greatest martial artist of his generation!" She   
was proud to display the knowledge she had of him. Her brothers were   
going to be so upsets that she got to not only meet him, but spend time   
with him as well.  
  
The blonde grew excited at that news. "Then he didn't lie!   
You really did come when I need you the most! Father's last words were   
that you'd come to help me! You're going to save Cephiro, aren't you?!"  
  
"Well, uh yeah, I uh guess. Um, who are you?" Ranma was   
completely confused. How this woman went from wanting to torture the   
rabbit to overjoyed over his appearance, he had no idea.  
  
"I'm Presea, your fiancée."  
  
Ranma looked to the sky for a moment before he let out a   
frustrated scream. "OYAJI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU STUPID   
PANDA!" Large sweat drops formed over the heads of everyone who didn't   
know Ranma's past, meaning the Magic Knights and Presea. Even Mokona had   
a sweat drop. Mousse looked at him in disbelief while Ryoga began to   
snicker. Ranma gave the Nerimans a disgusted look before he turned to   
his newly found fiancée. "So, what'd pops get outta this? Please don't   
tell me it was a boll of rice and a couple of pickles."  
  
Presea blinked before shrugging. "No, it was for some petty   
crimes. Stealing food or something. He promised that if he was let go   
he'd send his son to the castle if anything bad happened. To make him   
keep his word my father made him engage his you to me, that way you'd   
have a reason to come."   
  
Ranma sighed and rolled his eyes "Better than the rice, not by   
much, but a bit." He was going to go one about all of the other things   
that it was better than (yatti, amazons, curse, violent tomboy, perverted   
masters, and yeti riding bull with crane and eel), but it was this moment   
that Mokona decided that the people in the cage where friends and went to   
join them.   
  
The white rabbit like thing went straight up to Hikaru and   
started to speak. "puu, puupuu, puuuuu."  
  
Hikaru looked at Mokona and knelt down in front of him. "Oh, how   
cute. So you're called Mokona?"  
  
Fuu had a look on her face that practically scream she was about   
to make an observation that no one would like. "Even though we have   
nothing to do with this problem, the fact that we entered without   
permission means that she can keep us in this cage if she likes."  
  
Umi was the one that had the most outrage to this statement.   
Hikaru was too cheerful to care, Ryoga figured that she would be too weak   
to harm him any, and Mousse knew that she would have to disarm them   
first, and that would take years when she reached him. Ranma was in a   
conversation with her trying to figure out just how is old man had gotten   
on to Cephiro. So was it any wonder that Umi was the only one to get   
upset. "What! Are you kidding me! This entire thing is Ranma's fault!   
If he hadn't destroyed that wall we never would have come across that   
passage! None of this would have happened if this was Tokyo!"  
  
Ranma glanced over at the cage. "Would you mind keeping it   
down? I'm trying to figure out how the hell my old man got here to get   
me engaged. Shish, you are so uncute."  
  
"WHAAAT!!! HOW CAN YOU CALL ME UNCUTE YOU JERK!"  
  
Now it was Presea's turn to look over at the cage. "Don't scream   
at my fiancee like that. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do   
with you yet. You don't want your situation to get any worse." It was   
then that she noticed Mokona in the cage with the others. She started to   
talk softly to herself. "What? There's no way they could be this young.   
But, Mokona seems so happy with them." She then looked at the people in   
the cage. "You then, are the magic Knights."  
  
Hikaru nodded. "That's right. My name is Hikaru Shidou." Umi   
and Fuu moved to stand next to the normally bubbly red head.  
  
"I am Umi Ryuuzaki"  
  
"And I am Fuu Hououji."  
  
Presea looked over at Ryoga and Mousse while raising an eyebrow.   
"There are only supposed to be three Magic Knights. Who are you?"  
  
Ranma coughed "Well, they sorta came with me, Presea. The one   
with the bandanna is Ryoga and the one in the robes is Mousse. Pig-boy   
and Duck-boy respectively."   
  
"RANMA!!!" the two other cursed martial artists screamed at the   
same time. Once more (gee, it seems this is going to happen a lot)   
Hikaru got in the way before a fight broke out.  
  
"Please don't fight. There's no reason for it. I'm sure   
Ranma-san just teases you to show that he likes you. Please don't   
fight!" Tears welled up in her eyes. The fight stopped immediately as   
the boys were ashamed at having made her cry again.  
  
Presea turned to Ranma. "Is that really why you say things like   
that to them?"  
  
"Nope. I do it because they both loose focus so easily that it   
makes it even easier to beat the hell out of them then it normally is."  
  
"Ah, use your opponents anger against them. They become blind   
with rage and it makes your fight shorter. You're very good at this sort   
of thing."  
  
"Heh, I'm the best."  
  
Ryoga and Mousse just stared at each other as the truth finally   
hit them in the face. Whenever they had to deal with Ranma, they were   
their own worse enemy.   
  
The door chose that moment to blow open. Ranma took one glance   
at the monster, grabbed Presea, and pushed her through the other door in   
the room. "Stay in here, we'll take care of this!" He then turned to   
the beast. There really wasn't any point for him to do so, however.  
  
The moment the monster crashed through the door, Ryoga took   
action. He yanked the bars of the cage apart and rushed the thing with   
his index finger extended. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" The beast promptly   
exploded, covering the room in mud. The girls starred in shock while   
Mousse calmly walked out of the cage and Ranma opened the door to let   
Presea back in.  
  
The blonde took a long look at the mess her study was in. "Just   
who is going to clean this up?"  
  
Ranma pointed to the Lost Boy. "Ryoga blew the thing up, so he   
gets to clean it up."  
  
Presea turned her gaze to Ryoga, who was holding his hand behind   
his head and looking rather sheepish. "Is this true?"  
  
"Ah, well, um, say, that Cleff guy told us that you would have   
weapons for us. Can we get them now?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject on me! Did you cause this   
mess?"  
  
"Well, um, Dammit Ranma! This is all your fault!"  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga with anger. "My fault! How is this my   
fault!"  
  
"You're the one that dragged me here! Anything that happens is   
YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"Watch it Pig-boy! Who the hell was it that attacked me while I   
was at Tokyo Tower for no damn good reason!"  
  
"RANMA BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL! PREPARE TO DIE!!" Ryoga   
moved to make good on his threat, only to be confronted by a sword to his   
throat. Attached to the sword was Presea.  
  
"Don't you dare even think about hurting my Ranma. I promise you   
a world of pain if you try. Now then, you will clean this up later, got   
it." Ryoga nodded and Presea put her sword away. Now then, follow me.   
Lets get you all some weapons, okay." She headed through the door that   
Ranma had pushed her through before and the others followed. Before long   
they had entered Presea's armory. Mounted on all of the walls was an   
impressive display of weaponry. It seemed like she had everything from   
throwing stars to a cannon in the center of the room. Mousse's eyes lit   
up at the assortment. "There, choose any weapon you like." Mousse began   
to grin. This was his type of place.  
  
Fuu also began to smile. "You are simply too kind to provide us   
with weapons like this."  
  
Ranma snorted at that, though. "Pheh, weapons, who needs them.   
Weapons are a handicap. They only make you weak. Take the weapon away   
and your opponent is helpless."  
  
Presea's eyes widened. "But Ranma, how could you fight with out   
a weapon. There are so many dangerous monsters that you can't touch.   
You would be forced to run away from them."  
  
"So I'll hit 'em with a Ki blast, no problem. I don't need no   
weapon to fight. Hell, even Mousse knows that weapons are a weakness.   
Why do you think he carries so damn many. He knows that they can simply   
be taken away." Ranma looked up at Presea only to regret everything that   
he just said.  
  
Tears began to form in the eyes of the newest member of the Ranma   
Fiancee Club. "But, Ranma, you need to have a weapon to battle some   
creatures. There's no way for you to beat them with out one. Please,   
for me, just take a weapon."  
  
Ranma began to stutter. If there was a single great weakness in   
Ranma, it was that he couldn't stand to see a girl cry. "Ah, don't cry   
Presea. Please, don't cry. I'll take a weapon, okay, just stop crying.   
Please, you can even chose if want, but stop crying."  
  
"You will?" He nodded and her tears instantly stopped. "Alright,   
just close your eyes and concentrate. The weapon that suits you most   
will come to your hands." A loud banging on the door was heard. "Hurry,   
something's trying to break in!" Presea moved to the cannon as the   
other's closed their eyes. In Hikaru's hands, a sword appeared. Umi   
gained a rapier while Fuu received a bow. A giant war hammer   
materialized in Ryoga's hands. Neither Ranma nor Mousse got a weapon,   
however. Both were grinning, though.  
  
"Ha, I told you I didn't need no weapon, didn't I. Even your   
magic weapons agree." Ranma was thrilled that he didn't get one. It was   
good to be right, after all.  
  
Presea, however, looked around the now barren room. Every single   
weapon was gone. Even her cannon that she had aimed at the door   
disappeared. "What in the world..." Just then the door blew open.  
  
Mousse raised one hand and fifteen spears shot from his sleeve,   
impaling the mud creature. Ryoga lept forward, his new war hammer   
slamming into the thing's head. He smiled in satisfaction as the head   
sailed out of the room, only to splatter against the wall. The body   
dropped to the floor with a thud.   
  
Ranma looked at the monster for a moment and then turned to his   
sometimes ally. "Hey, Ryoga, ain't that the same thing you blew up with   
the Bakusai Tenketsu earlier?"  
  
He looked down at the body before giving a small nod. "Yeah, I   
think you're right, Ranma. Wonder how..." It was then that the entire   
group watched as it pulled itself back together.  
  
"Everyone out now!" Ranma herded the girls through the door   
while dragging Ryoga along by the arm. "Ryoga get them out side, I'll   
deal with that thing once we're out of the building."  
  
"How do you expect to do that, Ranma! Even the Breaking Point   
didn't work!"  
  
"I'm not going to destroy it, Ryoga, just send it on a little   
trip." Ryoga's eyes widened as he came to realize just what Ranma was   
going to do. It had been used on himself enough times.  
  
As the group exited the building, Ranma dove behind one of the   
pillars and began to gather in his Ki. He'd only have one shot at it, so   
he had to make it count. The monster came lumbering out of the building   
only to stop when it didn't see any of its prey in the yard. Ranma to   
the hesitation to make his move. He had learned long ago how to use this   
technique without his opponents aid. It had allowed him to defeat   
Natsume, Kurumi, and even Kirin. Now it would defeat a mud monster.   
Ranma rushed in as close as he could before launching an uppercut to the   
sky. "HIRYU SHOTEN HAAAA!!!"  
  
The tornado that formed was more powerful than anything Ranma   
could have imagined. Almost immeadiately he lost control of it as it   
expanded to over twenty feet in diamater. He was sucked into the raging   
winds, and knock out with in seconds. After lasting for almost 15   
seconds, the strongest Ki attaack of the Nerima Wreking Crew dissapated   
and Ranma dropped through the roof with a couple of walls caving in on   
him. Of the mud moster, nothing could be found.  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, this turned out totally different from   
what happened in the anime, huh. I like it a lot more though. Okay,   
how many out there thought that Hikaru was going to beat it. Now let me   
count those hands. Anyway, I've gotten some good response about this   
story, which makes me glad I've chosen to write it. Anyway, hope you   
enjoyed it.  



End file.
